


Onlooker

by amini



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amini/pseuds/amini
Summary: A short fluff between Cullen and my Inquisitor!





	Onlooker

"That Cullen, yeah? He's always 'round here..."

Despite chaos in Thedes, Skyhold was separate from that reality. Many gather in hope, faith, and strength to uplift one another. Even if no one was completely safe, being here was a sanctuary to many. A beacon.

The inquisitor decided to take this day off and spend it with one of her companions—or more so friend—Sera. Despite her kept away most of the time, the elf and human agreed on the same philosophies when others often looked at the smaller details than the 'bigger details'. In a sense, they understood each other in sharing the same lifestyle and past in being just 'people, people'. Honestly, even if Cynthia had a noble background and now the supposed Herald, it meant nothing to her when her personal idles kept close.

I mean, case in point why she never wanted that life in the first place. Political discussion always gave Cynthia a muddy perspective.

"...That's his job?" She responds.

"No, I mean like," Sera gestures, "When you're here he's o'er there. When you're there, he's o'er here. It ain't coincidence!"

"Uh-huh."

"You daft? See, he's lookin' right now!"

The inquisitor glances where Sera pointed. Cullen watched them for a brief moment. His eyes shift from the refugees and settles with a nod in her direction.

Cynthia swishes a hand in response, then shrugs, "He's just looking out for us...with all that's happened, you know."

"Yeah but, all the time? I can't get any peace when I'm 'round ya'..."

"We could go on the roof..."

"Tha' bastard watches from above—I saw 'im there too!"

"Maybe you're being paranoid," She takes a sip of mead.

Sera grunts, but then her eyebrows raises in an idea, "You know wha'? I think you're just stupid."

Before Cynthia could protest at the blunt accusations, her elf friend beat her by a long-shot, "The signs are all there, right? Where you go, he goes—you look away, he looks at you," Sera smirks, "I know a desperate sod when I see one!"

"Sera..."

"An' I ain' the only one who thinks so. Just the other day Varric o'er heard 'im at the bar askin' what type of drinks ya like. Bull said he was probin' about what flowers ya like, aint' that something?"

The inquisitor sighs, "Alright, I get it...but I don't think it's what everyone thinks," She says, "Cullen is...supportive. Like a father figure."

"So wha' about you, yeah?"

Cynthia almost spits out her drink. This sort of talk she was never comfortable with, even just the thought of infatuation made her conflicted.

"You're nice back, an' sometimes you sneak into his quarters at night..."

She shakes her head, "He's a close friend and I go to him for advice. Same with Cassandra or Liliana."

"At nigh'?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm doing stuff throughout the day. He's...a good listener."

"Looks like he wants ta' do more than listen!"

"Drop it, Sera. Everyone can think what they want but it's not like that," She sighs, "Besides, he's not my type."

"You? Really?"

"...Corypheus."

Her face falls, "WHAT?!"

Cynthia cackles, the expression she held was priceless and despite knowing how she'd react. Seeing it happen was even more entertaining.

"You... can't be serious..." Sera's body language leans away, the sneer on her face debated leave.

The inquisitor shrugs, "Just something about the way he clawed me. His big hands, hard stare..." She sighs in a fake bliss.

Sera immediately revolts, "I know you're completely bonkers sometimes but, man..."

"Something wrong?"

Cullen approaches them, looking more so at Sera who exclaimed loudly enough. He came over to see the commotion since he was around the both of them. To say the least, he was confused as to why the inquisitor was unfazed.

"Oh look, it's the inquisitors pup. Can't you sod off for once?"

"I only came over to see if you were alright," He glances at Cynthia but back to Sera.

"I hope the inquisitor isn't causing too much trouble..."

"She already knows bad luck follows me everywhere," Cynthia hums against the bottle.

Sera scoffs, eyeing Cullen, "You can say that again."

Cullen looks in confusion; however, Sera said her goodbyes and leaves. The ambience coming from the forge fills the silence between them with clings of metal as they find themselves alone.

"What was that about?"

The inquisitor stands with an empty bottle in her hand. She dusts the dirt off her leather armor.

"I feel like we're becoming Skyholds hot topic for gossip," She crosses her arms, "You got anything to do with it?"

"I," He fumbles, "I'm sorry?"

"You. Harassing my party about my likes and dislikes."

Cullen looks away, "It was for congratulation; Josephine suggested about us repaying you for the work you've done," He says carefully.

"Didn't sound like anyone else was on it..."

Perhaps it was paranoia he'd been asking those kinds of questions to others--who probably didn't know her--about sentimental things. The thought was nice but the word 'celebration lacked in her dictionary.

She sighs—Cullen was always so thoughtful. Almost like the typical knight in shining armor...and side remarks. Did she have a clue on what others were about? Maybe. Did she sense it was true? Absolutely not. Cullen may be chivalrous but their relationship wasn't anything more than good friends, and he never asked for anything more. Cynthia didn't want it either because of her conflicting emotions with Solas. Not that'd he'd go for a human so that was the dilemma...or _technically_ not fully human more like a bit of elf from recent news of her lineage, but another story for another time.

"Cyn—Inquisitor, may I ask if you have free time this evening?" He asks.

"Why?"

"It's about what we talked of last time. Since it's for your ears only, I thought I'd let you know in private."

She contemplates then realizes what he meant. Cynthia believes the last conversation they had was about mineral deposits for initiating trades with merchants. Either way, assuming this made her pleased.

"Oh, yeah? Sure, I'll make time."

Cullen folds his hands behind his back, "I shall see you then, Inquisitor."


End file.
